valkyrieprofilefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ehrde
Ehrde est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Il est un Archer et est recrutable au Temple Audoula du Lac. Histoire Ehrde fut nommé Général Crépuscule des Chevaliers du Soleil de la dynastie Rosetta, au cours de la Guerre d’un An qui commença en 581 C.C. Il servit sous les ordres de Xehnon aux cotés d'Adonis, Ehlen et Crescent. Ce fut lui qui captura la redoutée princesse guerrière Celes lors de l’invasion de Lassen après qu'elle tua Adonis. Il resta à Lassen et combattit les troupes d’Arkdain du nord-ouest du continent. Cependant, ses troupes furent isolées quand la Passe d’Artolia à l’est fut prise par les forces de Paltierre agissant avec les forces rebelles de Lassen dirigé par Farant. Il appela à la protection à Crescent et Ehlen mais ils perdirent la vie. Malheureusement, cette bataille a été un leurre prévue par la reine Phyress. Paltierre et les troupes conjointes d'Arkdain envahirent Lassen décimèrent le reste des forces d'Ehrde. Ehrde connut la gloire en tant que général, mais il mena aussi nombre de missions d’espionnages pour Rosetta. On dit qu’il fut directement impliqué dans l’assassinat du roi d’Arkdain et de Khanon. Il est également très critique envers Silmeria, il croit qu'elle a simplement utilisé ses pouvoirs pour ses propres fins, ce qui fait d'elle ne diffère pas d'autre dieu à ses yeux. Combat Ehrde a un choix d'attaques décevant. Son potentiel de dégâts et de combo est faible et il a accès à trois éléments différents, ce qui les rend difficiles à exploiter. Son genre lui donne un avantage dans la Porte Divine, mais il est éclipsé par d'autres personnages dans le jeu principal. Il se joindra à votre équipe avec une arbalète, défense en cuir, gants en cuir et bottes en cuir. Sa compétence initiale est Tueur de Magiciens. Attaques *Double Pointe -initial- *Tir Empoisonné -initial- *Tir Enflammé -initial- *Tir Précis -niveau 8- *Droit à la Gorge -niveau 16- *Distorsion spatiale -niveau 24- *Trait Pétrifiant -niveau 32- *Poussière d'Étoiles -niveau 40- *Rayon Céleste -niveau 48- *Smashing Shot -Porte Divine- Magie *Ruine garde -niveau 15- *Renforce puissance -niveau 35- *Pointe spirituelle -niveau 42- *Miroir Sorcier -niveau 45- Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Phyress utilise le Soul Crush standard des archers : Tempête Pulvérisante (Pulverizing Storm ''EN). Elle dira : "You'll pay with your life!" avant de l'utiliser. Lieu de la relique C'est un arc au Temple Audoula du Lac, il se trouve en haut et à gauche de la salle qui contient la relique deKhanon. Ehrde a 10% de chance d'apparaître, Phyress est l'autre option possible. Ehrde dira "Ca sent le sang, on devrait s´amuser" avant d'être matérialisé. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Ehrde, il dira: "Libèrez-moi si vous voulez." Si vous choisissez de le libérer, il dira: «C'est la fin de cela." Après avoir été libéré, Ehrde apparaîtra dans la chapelle de Solde. Malheureusement, il ne vous donnera jamais rien. Conversation ''Les conversations n'ont pas été traduites en français, en conséquent les discussions relevées sont en anglais. Phyress peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des sept personnages ci-dessous au début d'un combat s'ils se trouvent dans la même équipe. Ehlen un collègue général, Xehnon qu'il a servi, Khanon dont il a tué, et Farant dont il a combattu. *'Ehlen' :Ehlen: Ah, Ehrde! Together we will be strong! :Ehrde: Don't talk to me. :Ehlen: You haven't changed. *'Xehnon' :Xehnon: Assassination's bad for the soul. :Ehrde: Maybe I should start with you! *'Khanon' :Khanon: You! It was you who destroyed all of my plans! :Ehrde: It was a real shame. What was it like to be struck down in your moment of glory? *'Farant' :Ehrde: You! You're one of the Einherjar? When it came to fleeing, you were always the fastest. :Farant: It is indeed true that we never once beat you. But remember, we never lost either. En dépit de l'avoir enlevé, Ehrde n'a pas de conversation avec Celes. Il n'a pas de conversation également avec son compatriote général Cresent, qui est venu à son secours contre Farant. Etymologie Ehrde nom peut être un mélange des mots allemands Ehre (L'honneur ) et Erde ( la terre ). Il peut désigner le fait qu'il se méfie des dieux, préférant les honneurs terrestres au lieu d'être choisi comme Einherjar. Divers *Ehrde a la même voix qu'Adonis, Alm, Woltar, Falx et Aegis. Ainsi, ils partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *La compétence initiale d'Ehrde, Tueur de Magicien, peut être une référence au fait qu'il a tué Khanon. *Ehrde est le seul homme Einherjar Archer dans le jeu . Le seul autre homme Archer est Rufus. Galerie thumb|left|392px|Ehrde victoire pose Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso. Catégorie:Hommes